Such spindle assembly operation influencing means include, for example, thread brakes, twine flyer brakes, twine flyer arrangements or the like. These elements, which are important for the thread course or the mode of operation of the spindle, are, during the orderly spindle run, practically protected from any influence from the outside or at least such an influencing is made difficult. This is disadvantageous, and measures are desired which make it possible to have an influence on such elements, which are provided within the stationary supply bobbin carrier mounted on the spindle, without complex mechanisms being necessary.
It is known to influence the controllable functional elements electrically and/or magnetically as is described for example in German patent publications DE-PS 15 10 853 and DE-PS 15 10 854 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,017).
Until now, however, in practice no functionally reliable measures are known with which it is possible, during operation of the spindle, to act from the outside on movable control members or other functional elements on or respectively in the supply bobbin carrier.